1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to devices for disenfecting and scenting the ambient air and more specifically it relates to an air freshener dispenser with a monogram lettering kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been provide in prior art that are adapted to disenfect and scent the ambient air about the devices so as to make the air germ free and smell nice. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.